The IBTWYPD Bikini
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's a warm day, and Chun-Li decides to show off a special piece of clothing for Ryu...


_Hey gang! This is just a little something I worte to help me break through my writer's block! It's a short, funny little story featuring Ryu and Chun-Li! And as always, these characters are copyright of CapCom. So on to the reading!_

The morning began with an oppressive heat. It made Chun-Li-who was spending her two week vacation from her duties at Interpol- pull the sheets off of the bed. The heat made her hair frizzy, and caused sweat to run down her body. She saw that her vacation buddy-the world famous martial artist, Ryu- had already gotten up. He was probably already doing his morning exercises. _Though how anyone can exercise in this weather is beyond me_, she thought.

She stepped outside, and the heat was even more oppressive. She knew about the lake, and felt that that would be a good place to spend the day. But she needed something special to wear. So she reached into her carry-all, and pulled out a very special piece of clothing…She went into the bathroom for a quick shower, and put on her 'special' item, and then put on a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of cool drinks, and headed towards the lake.

It was a very short walk to the lake, and like she had guessed, Ryu was at the lake. She waved to him, and he waved back. He jogged towards her, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She said, "Wow…it's hot today, huh?" He didn't answer, as the answer was obvious. He saw the drinks she had, and said, "I hope one of those is for me."

She handed him the bottle, and he took a drink. He then said, "It's usually not this warm in Japan during the summer. But I have read the reports that this warming trend will continue for a few more days." Chun-Li sighed, and said, "Well, I'm glad I brought appropriate clothes." She then thought about something, and said, "Hey, do you have some things for relaxing? Like some chairs?"

Ryu replied, "I think so…let's go back at get some things, and we can have a picnic." She said, "Really? You mean, no training?" Ryu said, "Have you felt how hot it is? I'm done with training for today. I want to enjoy some time with you." So the couple walked back to the small house, grabbed a couple of chairs, a towel, and some food for lunch. Soon, they were back at the lake.

Ryu said, "Here…I'm going to take this shirt off." Ryu removed his shirt, and all he was wearing was a pair of athletic shorts-similar to the shorts that basketball players wear. He said, "I think I'm going to take a swim. The water's cooler than the air, at least." Ryu then ran into the lake, and swam out to the middle of the lake. He splashed the water over his chest, in an attempt to cool himself off. As he did, he noticed Chun-Li dipping her foot into the water. He said, "Well, I don't think you can join me wearing that."

Chun-Li replied, "Don't worry…I've got that covered…or rather, _uncovered_…" She grabbed her top, and pulled it off. She then removed her shorts…and stood there, wearing a yellow polka dotted bikini. She spun around, modeling the bikini. She said, "So…you like it?" Ryu said, "It's nice…" She then got into the lake, and swam towards Ryu. Ryu could feel himself getting warmer…and it wasn't because of the weather…

She surfaced, her face a mere inches near Ryu's. She said, "I picked it up on one of my shopping trips in Hong Kong. I just didn't think I'd get a chance to wear it." Ryu replied, "Well, it's you." Chun-Li said, "Wow…this was a good idea. The water is definitely cooler than standing on the shore." So the couple spend some time in the lake, swimming around. Ryu soon said, "Hey, let's have lunch." Chun-Li said, "Sounds good."

They got out of the lake, dried off, and shared the lunch Chun-Li prepared. As they enjoyed lunch, a breeze blew through the small area, cooling them both off. Ryu said, "So what should we do after lunch?" Chun-Li replied, "Well, it's cooling off a little bit. But it's so nice here." Ryu said, "So let's spend the rest of the day here. We could go for a little walk later, then come back and enjoy the lake before dinner." Chun-Li said, "OK, then. Should we change?" Ryu said, "I'll put my shirt back on." Chun-Li said, "OK, then. I'll just put my shorts on, as well."

Soon, Ryu and Chun-Li were walking through the path that connected the lake with some nearby hills and an abandoned temple. After their walk, they returned to the lake, and resumed swimming and relaxing. Soon, the sky darkened, as the day began to transition into night. Ryu and Chun-Li returned to the small house, and shared dinner. After dinner, they went for a early evening walk. As they passed the lake, Ryu said, "So…you want to do that again?" Chun-Li replied, "I'd love to."

Ryu then said, "I have one condition." Chun-LI turned to him, and eagerly entered his loving embrace. She said, "What kind of condition?" Ryu kissed her, and said, "You have to wear that itsy, bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka-dotted bikini." Chun-Li said, "I think I can do that." And the turned to the sky, and watched as the stars came out.

And soon they would return to their home, and spend the night together…and what happens there…is best kept between a man and his love…

The End.

_so how was it? Good? Bad? Funny? Feel Indifferent?_

_Don't forget to comment and leave feedback!_


End file.
